The present invention relates generally to reactive armor, and more particularly, to such armor that can resist multiple hits from projectiles.
In the prior art, armor for the roof of military vehicles was unable to defeat bomblet type or other multi-hit threats or, if such armor was able to do so, was so heavy that it adversely affected vehicle performance. Such prior art armor had limited resistance to shaped charges, especially when they approach perpendicularly to the surface of the armor. In addition, such armor provided little protection against nuclear radiation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an armor that is able to defeat bomblet type or other multi-hit shaped charge threats.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an armor that is capable of defeating a shaped charge projectile regardless of the angle of attack of such projectile.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lighter and more efficient reactive armor.
It is another object of the invention to provide an armor with improved protection from nuclear radiation resulting from battlefield nuclear events.
The invention provides a unique configuration of layers of explosives in a polymer material which provides an improved reactive armor capable of defeating perpendicularly directed threats, including shaped charges. Since the polymer material also possesses the attribute of absorbing certain types of nuclear radiation, the armor of the present invention provides improved protection against the deleterious effects such radiation can have on the crew of, and electronic equipment carried within, the vehicle. The matrix material also provides improved ballistic resistance to fragments of artillery projectiles, as well as to kinetic energy types of armor piercing ammunition.